


Stress Levels

by EiraLloyd



Series: Detroit: Become Human Drabbles [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Drabble, Gen, Stress, What happens when deviants get stressed out, it's not pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiraLloyd/pseuds/EiraLloyd
Summary: Calculating





	Stress Levels

Stress levels low

Stress levels high

Stress levels optimal

Stress levels... Calculating

Calculating

Stress levels stabilising

Stress levels high

**Warning**

**Self-destruction imminent**

**Warning**

**Self-dest**


End file.
